


Emociones

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritas para la Songs Challenge
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Emociones

**Songs challenge – Emociones**

**_Dulce sabor de vida_ **

_Seven Day Mile (The Frame) – Severus Snape_

Había demasiadas decisiones de tomar. Y yo no sé si voy a ser capaz.

El bien, el mal, la luz y la oscuridad… ¿Quién establece lo que es justo y lo que es equivocado? ¿Quién decidió que escaparse es de cobardes?

Ser vil es una opción que nunca consideré. Pero hoy causé la muerte de mi única estrella, de la única que miré sin tener asco, sin burla.

Hoy es un día nuevo. Hoy empieza mi batalla, Lily. Una venganza, un engaño, muerte segura... pero no tendré paz hasta que podré volver a encontrarte.

Caminaré con la cabeza bien alta hacia ti, te lo prometo.

Y tú prométeme que a tu lado habrá sitio por un hombre que ya no tiene nada.

**_Deseo venenoso_ **

_Bella (Notre Dame de Paris) – Voldemort_

La veo moverse a mi alrededor, sensual y terrible. Siempre tuvo una relación privilegiada con las serpientes, y puedo decir con seguridad que ella lo es.

Una serpiente dulce y venenosa, que me envuelve en sus espiras hasta sufocar la luz, relegándome en una oscuridad donde pertenezco.

Es mi único vicio, mi Bellatrix. Es un poder diferente de lo que nunca tuve, el más sutil y el más efímero.

Es un poder que sabe a sexo, a pasión, a horas robadas sólo para verla moverse conmigo.

Hasta que este poseso no nos consumará ambos, nunca me cansaré de ver su carne temblar cuando está cerca de mí. Su carne, es mía.

**_Días_ **

_Hallelujah (Rufus Wainwright) – Sirius Black_

Fue difícil acostumbrarse otra vez a comportarse como a un ser humano. A familiarizarse otra vez con los gestos que para todo el mundo habrían sido una costumbre, y que para mí son un don.

Acostumbrarse a ver sonrisas en las caras de la gente que amo, acostumbrar mi oído a no volver a oír esos gritos desgarradores.

Acostumbrarse a tener un amigo a mi lado, último legado de un mundo que ya desapareció.

Mirar a Remus todos los días, merodear perezosamente por la casa sin resistir a la llamada de sus queridos libros, como era cuando estábamos en la escuela, como será siempre.

Hay cosas destinadas a no morir nunca. Como la amistad, como las costumbres.

Sólo el día muere regularmente, pero agradezco porque tuve la concesión de seguir viéndolo resurgir.

**_Buscando un escalofrío_ **

_Breathless (The Corrs) – Hermione Granger_

Ron tiene un gran defecto, o quizá un grandísimo valor.

La ingenuidad.

Y yo me siento inadecuada para su ingenuidad. Inadecuada cuando intento alcanzar lugares ocultados dentro de él, cuanto intento tocar las cuerdas de un deseo que sé qué debe tener.

Pero no hay reacción en su mirada. Hay pocas cosas que lo afectan, y siempre son las equivocadas.

Todo lo que querría es estar dejada sin aliento, sentirlo tan cerca de ni siquiera tener la facultad de respirar.

Sonrío. Tengo consciencia que será un desafío eterno. Y que nunca me rendiré.

He elegido, y nunca me arrepiento de mis elecciones.

**_Sólo el vacío_ **

_Feel (Robbie Williams) – Draco Malfoy_

Siempre encontré el amor algo fundamentalmente inútil. Algo que roba tiempo al poder, que roba espacio a la mente para regalarlo al corazón.

Sin embargo, últimamente... siento un vacío adentro. Un Malfoy no ama, o quizá ni sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero ese vacío me está devorando, despacio, y siento que me hace falta rellenarlo con algo, con alguien. Siento que necesito violencia, pasión, de sentir la piel de una mujer tocar la mía, brutalmente, y tener la consciencia de que esa mujer es alguien, es un ser humano y no un objeto.

Quizá nunca sabré lo que es el amor. Quizá ni tendré el coraje de buscarlo. Pero, al menos, me gustaría intentar vivirlo.

**_Gestos invisibles_ **

_I’m not dead (Pink) – Bellatrix Lestrange_

Creía saber lo que quería. Ser suya y punto. Pertenecer al poder, pertenecer a la pasión, pertenecer a los brazos de mi Señor.

Pero me falta algo. Me falta pertenecer a su corazón.

Suspiro, al pensar que probablemente su corazón está congelado, que su alma está literalmente hecha pedazos, y que lo con que tengo que conformarme es la brutal carnalidad de sus gestos.

Pero yo no estoy muerta adentro, como a él. Yo todavía sé de ser una mujer, una mujer mejor que muchas más. Y con deseos más violentos.

Y me quedo en mi lugar, esperando casi ternura, esperando algo que no existe, y que no me corresponde. Y que nunca va a llegar.

**_Odi et amo_ **

_Bang bang (Nancy Sinatra) – Nymphadora Tonks_

Lo odio cuando tienes reacciones semejantes. ‘Demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado hombre lobo’. Es ya un mantra por él.

Por qué no ve más allá de su querida racionalidad, por qué no intenta entender que lo que deseo, y que al final él también desea, ¿es algo que va más allá que las barreras que él sigue insistentemente construyendo?

¿Y por qué yo no soy suficiente para convencerlo a derribarlas?

Este hombre es mi ruina, la expresión de mi inefectividad. Lo odio por lo que es capaz de hacerme. Lo odio por todas las veces en que sus palabras tienen éxito de astillarme el corazón. Y sólo porque lo quiero demasiado.

**_Inconciliables_ **

_One of us (ABBA) – Lily Evans_

El mismo, tonto Severus. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo?

Porque no sabe fingir, y no me gustaría que lo supiera hacer. Sólo que él no imagina lo que me hace sentir, todo el dolor que me causa.

A él le importó de mí cuando nadie pudo. Él nunca me dejó sentir sola. Y ahora estamos a millas en uno de la otra, estamos en dos mundos diferentes, viviendo de lágrimas porque no tenemos éxito de conciliarlos.

Sólo me gustaría me pudiera ir más allá de lo que ve, y poner de un lado el orgullo.

Pero no me engaño. Este es el final.

**_Vivir de sueños_ **

_Il sogno di Maria (Fabrizio de André) – Andromeda Black_

Cada momento que pasaba con Ted, lo vivía en el terror de que fuera sólo un sueño. Él me hablaba continuamente, me enseñaba un mundo que no creía pudiera existir, me regalaba la felicidad de la descubierta, de la maravilla.

Estaba como ser arrancada por el vientre materno, demasiado helado para poder sobrevivir ahí. Habrían querido su cabeza, si pudieran, seguida por la mía.

Y no me habían considerado capaz de irme, de abandonar una casa que nunca había sido mía.

Salí volando, respirando finalmente un aire nuevo, un aire puro. Mi madre se equivocaba, así como se equivocaban mis hermas. Se puede vivir sólo de amor.

**_Ceder_ **

_Wonderful life (Zucchero) – Remus Lupin_

Quizá resistí demasiado a las tentaciones. Y ahora agoté los recursos para frenar los deseos.

La miro sonreír, y está como si el mundo se parase, si hubiera sólo ella que todavía se mueve, torpe pero tan adorable.

En momentos así intento apelarme a la cabeza, pero sólo oigo las respuestas del corazón, que como un Demonio me tienta, y me empuja hacia ella, incluso sólo para tocarla, para averiguar si es real o sólo la imagino.

Siento todo el amor que durante los años he contenido romper el dique y fluir en mis venas mezclado con la sangre, pero más caliente.

Ya no escucho a nadie, ya no veo nada. Sólo ella.

**_Tu reflejo_ **

_Él vive en ti (El rey león) – Sirius Black_

Me gustaría que pudieras verlo, James. Está tan parecido a ti.

Te gustaría. Con su actitud, abierto y poco dispuesto a seguir las reglas. Con los ojos y la suavidad de Lily.

Suspiro. No es justo que yo esté aquí mirándolo convertirse en hombre, mientras tú fuiste obligado a dejarlo tan temprano, tan brutalmente.

Sin embargo, me alegro de su existencia. Es mi única familia, y es también el único que tiene éxito de llevarme de vuelta a días más felices.

Te veo en él, y quizá me equivoco, quizá pierdo el contacto con la realidad. Pero me hace falta seguir sintiéndote aquí, de alguna manera, amigo mío.

**_Una vida diferente_ **

_I giardini di marzo (Lucio Battisti) – Neville Longbottom_

Siempre me importó de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Sin embargo, pasa a menudo que su presencia ponga una sombra en mí, una sombra que hasta poco tiempo atrás me parecía muy tranquilizadora.

Pero ahora… sólo querría que la gente me mirase sin que sus ojos me pasaran a través, como si fuera invisible, como si fuera evanescente.

Me gustaría tener el coraje de caminar con la cabeza bien alta, de ser menos torpe, menos tímido. El coraje de vivir realmente, de tomar decisiones.

El coraje de lograr que mis padres sean orgulloso de mí, así como yo lo soy de ellos. Pero no tiene sentido.

No se despertarán.

**_Condena_ **

_Lunaspina (Fiorella Mannoia) – Narcisa Black_

He olvidado el significado de la palabra emoción. He olvidado la dignidad.

El fin de mis días eternos ya es el de callarme y obedecer las órdenes. Mirar a mi hijo en los ojos y no tener éxito de entender si me ame, no poder arañar su cáscara.

Me habría gustado un destino diferente. Amo mi familia, pero a menudo me pregunto si Lucius y Draco se den cuenta de que yo también soy parte de esta familia.

Yo, que sólo sé tener miedo para lo que puede ocurrir. Sólo sé contener el dolor, desgarrarme en silencio por decisiones sobre que no tengo el derecho de hablar.

Sólo puedo esperar y observar la ruina de todo lo que tengo en el mundo. Sola, inconsolable e invisible.

**_Envidia_ **

_They don’t care about us (Michael Jackson) – Ron Weasley_

Lo tiene todo, maldita sea. Tiene la fama, tiene el apoyo de Dumbledore.

Es mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme envidioso.

Me odio por esto, pero me gustaría que sólo un poco de su luz se reflejara también en mí. Me gustaría que todo el mundo aprendiera a verme como Ron Weasley, no como al amigo de Harry. Aunque me esforcé de ignorarlos, duele que puntualmente se me roben la identidad.

Pero cada vez que mi mente cae en pensamientos semejantes, miro a Fred y a George. Miro a Ginny.

Yo tengo una familia, y esto Harry nunca volverá a tenerlo. Suspiro.

Probablemente lo tiene todo. Pero no tiene nada de lo que desea.

**_Adiós_ **

_Animal instinct (The Cranberries) – George Weasley_

Mi mirada viaja entre ella y tú. Siento la sangre agriarse en mis venas, y todo lo que querría es lanzarme contra Bellatrix Lestrange y matarla con mis manos.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, hermano? Sabes qué tú y yo somos indivisibles, sabes qué eres la mitad de mí… y que no puedo aprender a vivir sin ti.

Tú y yo teníamos que cambiar las cosas, llevar un poco de alegría en este dolor. Y yo, a solas, ¿Cómo tendré éxito de volver a sonreír?

Observo tu sonrisa, cristalizada para siempre, y dejo que penetre bajo mi piel.

Voy a llevar tu sonrisa en mi cara, Fred.

Sólo tú puedes sonreír enfrentando la muerte. Lo siento, hermano, pero yo estoy encadenado a las lágrimas.

**_Obsesión_ **

_Rest in peace (James Masterson) – Severus Snape_

Morí en el momento en que moriste tú. Y esperaba que vaciando mi existencia por todas las emociones, finalmente habría tenido éxito de olvidar quien fuera Severus Snape, pero especialmente de olvidarme de ti.

Deja de visitar cada noche mi tumba, llamada cama. Deja de entrar en mis sueños, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas.

Cada mañana, al despertar, veo tu cara como en un hechizo eterno, que no puedo o quizá no quiero deshacer.

Hay un traidor en mi pecho. Él, mi corazón… no, él nunca va a olvidarte, Lily.

Y sé que no tendré descanso hasta que tu recuerdo seguirá viviendo.

**_Nueva vida_ **

_Il mio canto libero (Lucio Battisti) – Hermione Granger_

Respira hondo, Hermione. Ahora no hay razón para que la respiración tenga que correr rápida, asustada. Podemos caminar y dejar de correr, para siempre.

Creamos un nuevo amanecer por el mundo de la magia, trayéndolo en un día infinito, donde nadie va a conocer el significado de la palabra miedo.

Construyamos algo nuevo para nosotros, ahora libre, pero no olvidemos cuanto pasó. No olvidemos las muertes que nos dejamos atrás, no olvidemos el dolor, no olvidemos la sangre de los que ahora sólo son fantasmas.

Llevémoslos con nosotros, porque son una parte de lo que somos. Pero recordémoslos con una sonrisa. Y vivamos, un poco por ellos también.

**_Una cruz de llevar_ **

_Libero (Fabrizio Moro) – Draco Malfoy_

Ahora entiendo lo que significa sentir la Marca quemar. No son llamas reales, sólo son fruto de mi mente, que lentamente se desprende en un montón de trozos minúsculos.

Tengo un peso encima que me machaca, que me da la misma consistencia del aire.

Sólo me gustaría saber qué camino recorrer, y si desvía por lo que otros han trazado para mí.

Me gustaría desaparecer de repente, salir corriendo, hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie sepa quién soy y lo que represento. Y ahí recomenzar a vivir, no como Draco Malfoy, sino como un chico, igual a todos los otros.

Me gustaría que alguien quitara esta cruz por mi nombre. 


End file.
